


Chronicles of the Raven - First Flight - Leap of Faith

by RavenofOld



Series: Narnia - Chronicles of the Raven Book 1 - First Flight [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenofOld/pseuds/RavenofOld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a boy at the edge of the world. When it appears that there is no light or hope left, a leap of faith brings him to Narnia where he will take the first steps to his destiny.</p>
<p> It is time for The Raven of Narnia; her greatest defender to take flight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicles of the Raven - First Flight - Leap of Faith

The only sound to reach his ear is the howl of the biting wind, his eyes can see no stars or blackness of the night sky for snow is drowning out all the colour of the world. The cold has robbed his hands of the ability to be cold, no longer can he feel the steel of the rail in his grip. Below him the water rages on, fast and furious, gorged on the access of snow and ice that this year has so far brought.

Ok Ryan this is it, the leap of faith. The words sound sluggish to his ears, a by-product of having the elements gain foothold on ones bones, muscles and skin. Ryan thought there would be more tears. Apparently Ryan is all out of tears.

With no one to turn to because the blue wall protects its own and everyone else fearing to cross a police officer no matter what he was doing to his child; Ryan had gone to the house of God. God always watches out for us Ryan was told, if you had a good heart God would help you in your time of need. 

There was no greater time of need than that moment. Ryan was worn and tired in body, mind and soul. So he had gone to see the priest and the priest listened to all Ryan had to say. The world became less burdensome as he spoke, and with every reassurance Ryan felt hope return to him. But the hope was false and the weight of the world grew thrice fold when the priest made advances then scorned Ryan for turning away, belittled him and raged. One thing the priest had said still rung in his ears, If you think God loves you and wants you in this world, take a leap of faith. No better way to know. If he doesnt then the world is better rid of you, you temptatious devil.

At the age of sixteen all Ryan has in the world is his "father" at home, a raging river below him and open air in front of him. The young man looked to the heavens and makes his proclamation, God Im sorry! Whatever I have done wrong, I am sorry! Please, I just want to do what is right in the world, to love and be loved. Have I been so wicked? Am I not worth that which I ask for? I dont know if it has been you all along and your doing but if notplease dont let me die. Please help me live, do what you must but please help me! I dont want to diebut I cannot live this life any longer. If that makes me weak, if that makes me wickedIm sorry

Ryans lungs burn from the loss of their heat, he struggles to catch his breath and waits for some sign; any sign that he shouldnt do this. Tears slowly turn to ice on his cheeks but that is the only change the world offers him, the only difference. A sense of calm washes over him, a certainty in his actions.   
Carefully he slips under the guardrail, and pauses as he stands to contemplate at the absurdity of his caution. He is trying not to slip and fall off the bridge he will be jumping off momentarily. Then it hits him, he will do this eyes open, he has always stared at his pain and suffering while it happened. Always looked him in the eye, always watched the bullies beat him, never looked away when his mother flung the boiling water at him. Why should this be any different?

Ryan spreads his arms wide, stares forward and simply allows himself to fall. As the water comes rushing up to meet him, he never blinks, and never looks away. Why should the last strips of his dignity, courage and self worth die before his body?

The agony of hitting the water is tremendous, so much so that Ryan opens his mouth to scream. But no scream emerges; with water being the curious thing it is, it decides to fill the young mans mouth and trace the air back to its source. Water is greedy and wants to go everywhere, be everywhere, pushing out everything that use to be there. Air with its fickle nature decides to flee the lungs and never return.  
       A new truth is revealed to the young mind, cold burns. Not a small burn either no, it sears the flesh and ignites every nerve. The mere moments of it all last forever but eventually once Ryan believes he has suffered enough does he allow darkness to take over. He weakens and fades away

Then returns in a torrent of cold and pain. It seems for some reason that air has decided to evict the water and return to its rightful home. Ryan finds himself gulping at the air wanting more. He is cold, numb and confused. If this is hell why is it so cold? If it is heaven why is there so much pain?  
       The realization is almost enough to nearly kill him a second time. The realization being that he hasnt died, he is still alive for some reason, in some way.

Flailing Ryan manages to find some form of purchase which he uses to pull himself partially out of the water. Blinking to get the water out of his eyes the young man violently shakes his head to clear it. He doesnt recognize where he is, just that there is a lot of forest and that it is cold.   
       The realization that his life will be prolonged out of the water, Ryan taxes himself to pull himself ashore. The cold in the air dances with the water on his skin creating a song of agony.  Just when it seems it is more than Ryan can handle the pain and cold recede. Ryan feels warm, safe and sound. 

Hello Ryan.

Ryan rolls towards the sound of the voice and sees a great golden lion standing before him. Hello giant talking lion that I am copacetic with for reasons unknown.

The lion almost looks like it is chuckling, You may refer to me as Aslan.

Hello Aslan. Where am I?

You are in Narnia; a land in great need of people like you.

People like me? Ummm no offense Aslan but you dont know who I am.

You; Son of Adam are far more than your mother, your step-father, the priest, teachers or anyone else back home thinks you are. You are someone who is worth far more than you have been told, deserves much better than you have been given, and are destined to be far greater than anyone could ever imagine. That is why when you made your leap of faith Ryan you were rewarded and brought here to Narnia, for you see you are the Raven of Narnia.

Ryan feels tears at the corners of his eyes. Who is the Raven of Narnia?

The lion lifts his head as though speaking to the world, authority and power ringing in his words.

The Raven of Narnia is her greatest defender, for it is he who will help lift her chains, hopes and weapons. You are the eyes that will help the Kings and Queens see, the sword that they will wield and the shadow that watches over them. As long as you can capture a piece of one of their hearts, you are eternal. The love of the Raven is eternal that is why their love will make his life eternal in kind. Though the Raven must be born in sorrow and learn to fly through suffering. The Raven will fly through many storms, face trials far greater than any could hope to overcome and yet it will be calms that will tire his wings and spirit the most. Once he has flown full circle he will be allowed to rest. Though it will be a long time before it arrives, his rest will be well earned and generously rewarded.

So where are the Kings and Queens?

They have not arrived yet, patience will be your greatest weapon for now. And I am sorry...

Ryan starts to pull himself up. Sorry for what Aslan?

The cold returns, the pain washs over him a new and the strength seeps from his muscles. He still manages to right himself but the lion is gone and there is no trace that he had ever been there. 

A Son of Adam that dares speak Aslan the Cowards name? She will want to speak to him.

Ryan sluggishly starts to turn towards the source of the gruff voice. Tromping over to him is a large minotaur. Aslan was just here...

Ryan does not get the opportunity to say anything more as he feels himself leave the ground, strike his head and the world go dark again.

Falke looks down at the crumpled creature. He begins to wonder if maybe he struck it too hard, bringing a Son of Adam to her majesty would be rewarded. Killing him? Only she has the right to execute the enemies of her Narnia.

The general picks the Son of Adam up and slings it over his shoulder, there is an audible clang of the head bouncing off his back armour. His snout contorts in a grimace and Falke thought for a moment of putting down the creature and checking to see if it is alive. But reason, the reason that he may do more damage while checking it, prevails and he decides to take a chance on its condition.


End file.
